Squall
by anny385
Summary: What might happen in Squall.


Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Squall

Tony walked through the ship. He had found out that Admiral McGee was on the ship and he of course was his Probie's father. He found McGee in a room looking around. He stepped inside and smiled.

"So your Dad is here?"

McGee turned and stared at him. "Tony, don't."

"Don't what?"

"Smile because me seeing my Dad is nothing to smile about."

"I remember you smiling when my father came to NCIS."

"Well, our fathers are different."

"How different?"

"When you grew up your father was rich. You had a pretty charmed life growing up as a child. You never had to put up with a father like mine."

"Really? I told Kate once and I'll tell you the same thing. Just because I grew up rich doesn't mean that I didn't have problems."

"You had that talk with Kate?"

"When we had a rich guy and she was saying stuff about being rich. I told her just because you're rich doesn't mean that life was good and then I turned it into a joke."

"Still it must have been nice."

"Come on I've told you little snippets about my childhood. Of course I didn't tell you guys everything, but I did tell you a little bit of it."

"You were left in a hotel room for two days."

"What I didn't' tell you is that it wasn't because he forgot me. It was because he went to go seal a deal with a rich divorcee. When I got his expensive snowsuit he beat me up pretty bad. Not only that, but he told me I was worthless and would end up on the gutter. I have other stories, but I won't tell you. It's the reason why I loved dark spaces as a child."

"Wait there are more stories?"

"Yes there are. Some are just left unsaid"

"Why do you still talk to your dad?"

"Because I learned a long time ago that you have to forgive. You have to forgive for what others do to you. Just like I forgive you, Ziva and Gibbs for what you did to me. I mean I remember, but I forgive you guys."

"What do you mean what we did?"

"The smug smile when I wasn't invited to the party that Ziva had with what was supposed to be our team, but since I wasn't there it wasn't the team. When you wouldn't obey me when I was in charge when we all put an innocent man in jail. You knew that I was in charge and yet you didn't give me the evidence. Then there was that time that you guys turned off the radio while I was looking for a killer. Do you know how dangerous that was? What happened if I was hurt and cried out for help? Just because it was a nice neighborhood doesn't mean that nothing can happen. You would have never known that I was hurt and what happened if I was about to die because of it? Maybe if I was and you got there in time I would have made it. It kind of hurt that you two didn't care about what happened to me. I forgave Ziva when she threw me to the ground and pointed a gun at me in Tel Aviv. I don't know why I forgave her, but I did. I forgave Gibbs for putting stuff on my desk when he came back and for him yelling at me because he thought I was trying to take back the team."

"Ziva actually did that?"

"Yes, she did."

"Does Gibbs know?"

"No and I won't tell him just like I never told him what you two did to the radio."

"I'm sorry for the radio thing. We weren't very good backup."

"No, you weren't. It was about the same thing as me going by myself."

"So other stuff happened when you were a child?"

"Yes, it wasn't everyday. Sometimes he would ignore me even when I tried to get his attention. He "went" to my graduation, but didn't see me graduate because he was too busy with the nurse there. Plus there was the time when I spent at camp and not going home because I stayed with some relatives. There were times that I didn't get that chance and I had to go home and sometimes he was too busy sometimes too busy to have time for me. Either he had to be somewhere else, or do a deal."

"I'm sorry, Tony."

"For what?"

"For what you been through as a child."

"It's not your fault. Actually, I think it made me stronger. Maybe I wouldn't be me if I was never been through what I went through as a child."

"You're right." McGee smiled.

The End


End file.
